Ese dia
by La Ardilla Brittany
Summary: Brittany, la hermana mayor de las Chipettes, le paso algo y no quiere decirle a nadie. Las hermanas de ella y su madre adoptiva estan preocupadas. No saben que hacer. Brittany se pone peor y peor. No hay alguien que la pueda ayudar? Amigos de ella tambien se preocupan Por ella. Pobresita Brittany. Quien la puede ayudar olvidarse del dolor? (Por favor quiero reviews. Gracias:)


**El punto de vista de Brittny**

¿_Por qué tuvo que pasarme eso? ¿Qué hice para merecer eso? Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así me pasaría. Escuché historias al respecto, pero no pensé que me pasaría a mí. Lamento no escuchar a mi madre adoptiva. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan terca? Me odio por no escuchar a mi madre adoptiva. ¿Qué dirían mis hermanas si descubrieran lo que me pasó? ¿Qué diría la señorita Miller? ¿Qué diría Dave? Los muchachos? ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué diria.. ¿Qué diría Alvin? Sé que discutimos mucho, pero tambien se que en el fondo el se preocupa por mí al igual que mis hermanas. Ooh, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la escuché? Estoy bien lastimada. llo estado pensando en matarme. Desde ese día en que eso me sucedió, no e sido yo misma. La señorita Miller y mis hermanas están preocupadas. No se si Dave o los chicos saben de mi comportamiento. Espero que no se den cuenta pronto. Quiero que todos dejen de hacerme preguntas. No quiero que cualquiera sepa lo que me pasó. Me sentiría aún más humillada si alguien se entera"_

Brittany Miller, cantante de los Chipettes, estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas caían en su diario. Ella había estado escribiendo en su diario desde que llegó a casa de la escuela. Todo lo que estaba en su mente estaba siendo copiado a su diario. Algo la estaba molestando. Ella sabía que tenía que decirle a alguien, pero, decirle a alguien de lo que le sucedió la haría sentir peor. Cada vez que dormía, tenía pesadillas y gritaba. Los gritos despertaban a sus hermanas cada noche. Ella odiaba el dolor. Ella Había tratado de distraerse haciendo cosas que normalmente le encanta hacer como pintarse las uñas y comprar en el centro comercial, pero aún así ella no podía olvidarse de ese día. Esa tarde. Ella se pregunta cuándo terminará el dolor.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, sé que estás ahí. Por favor, abre la puerta. Brittany? Brittany abre la puerta" ella seguia escuchando los golpes y la voz de su hermana Eleanor, quien sonaba preocupada.

Brittany suspira antes de cerrar su diario y ponerlo debajo de su colchón. Ella camina hacia la puerta y la abre para ver a sus hermanas que estaban extremadamente preocupadas.

Viendo a su hermana mayor así les rompió el corazón. Algo la estaba molestando y querían saber de qué se trataba.

"Hermana, ¿cuál es el problema? Cuéntanos lo que está mal. Has estado actuando así durante los últimos días. Por favor dínos lo que está mal" Eleanor se declaró preocupada mientras miraba a su hermana.

Britany abre la boca pero no salen palabras. Ella mira a Eleanor por un segundo i no responde. Ella no había estado hablando mucho. Ella estaba empezando a hacer mal en la escuela. Sus calificaciones se estaban poniendo mal. Eleanor esperaba que su hermana no respondiera sus preguntas. Las dos deseaban que Brittany les dijera lo que tiene.

"Brittany, por favor dínos. Estamos tan preocupados por ti. ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Estás deprimida? ¿Teniste otro argumento con Alvin? ¿Es por él? Alvin dijo algo para hacerte actuar como-" "Alvin no hizo ni dijo nada", sus ojos se abren después de escuchar a su hermana. Les sorprendió que ella dijera algunas palabras. Brittany susurró pero aún así su hermana escucharon lo que ella dijo. "Brittany si tu tristeza no involucra a Alvin, entonces dile a-" "LLA BASTA. SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA. DEJEN DE HACERME PREGUNTAS" Brittany las interrumpio antes de volver a su habitación. Ella cierra la puerta y le echa llave mientras continúa llorando.

Jeanette y Eleanor estaban fuera de la habitación con expresiones sorprendidas. Brittany nunca les había gritado así. En realidad fue aterrador.

Las dos suspiran y bajan las escaleras donde la señorita Miller las estaba esperando. La pobre anciana también había tratado de convencer a Brittany de hablar, pero nunca tuvo éxito.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Seville, los chicos estaban haciendo lo que suelen hacer durante su tiempo libre mientras Dave estaba haciendo la cena en la cocina. Simon, quien estaba leyendo un libro, realmente no estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba leyendo porque seguía pensando en algo. Simon mira a Alvin i lo ve lanzando una pelota de tenis contra la pared, incluso después de que Dave le dijo que no juege con una pelota dentro de la casa.

"Alvin?"

Su hermano atrapa la pelota y le responde

"¿Qué?"

"Tu... has notado algo extraño sobre Brittany?"

"No, no realmente. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Simon pone su libro en su regazo y dice "Bueno porque ella no ha estado actuando extraña últimamente. Por ejemplo, no ha estado prestando atención en clase, no usa su ropa habitual y parece que ya no le importa su apariencia. Por ejemplo ella llega a la escuela con el pelo desordenado, lleva puesta un sueter negro y pantalones negros. Creo que algo debe haber sucedido a los Millers ¿por qué otra cosa estaría actuando así?"

Alvin mira a su hermano y le dice "Simon, no te dejes engañar. Nada malo le paso a esa loca. Ella probablemente esté siendo una reina del drama como de costumbre para llamar la atención. Ella probablemente se rompió una de sus uñas o perdió uno de sus vestidos y ahora está actuando como si hubiera perdido a un alguien por eso"

Theodore quien estaba sentado en el suelo con una bolsa de galletas mira a Alvin y dice "No estoy de acuerdo contigo Alvin. llo tambien e notado el comportamiento inusual de Brittany. Ni siquiera la he visto hablar con sus hermanas. Algo está causando que ella actúe extraña"

Alvin riza sus labios y dice "Chicos escuchen. Brittany está bien. Ella probablemente ha estado haciendo-" "RRRIIIINNNG" el sonido del timbre del teléfono interrumpió a Alvin.

Simon, quien estaba más cerca del objeto, lo agarra y responde "¿Hola? Oh, hola Eleanor. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Alvin? Sí, él está sentado a mi lado. Le voi a dar el telefono. De acuerdo adiós"

Alvin tenía una expresión de cuestionamiento en su rostro. Simon le entrega el teléfono y dice "Es para ti. Es Eleanor" Alvin agarra el teléfono y habla

"Sí Eleanor?"

"llo estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?"

"Oh genial"

"Brittany?"

"No, no claro que no"

"¿Qué hay de ella?"

"¿Quieres que yo haga qué?"

"Oh, está bien"

"Estaré allí en un minuto"

"No te preocupes. Estoy en camino. Nos vemos pronto"

Alvin comienza a ponerse sus zapatos tenis mientras sus hermanos lo cuestionan. "¿Qué dijo Ellie?"preguntó Theodore.

Alvin se pone de pie y dice "Ella quiere que vaya a su casa y hable con Brittany. Ella me dijo que algo anda mal con su hermana mayor y piensa que tal vez podría convencer a Brittany a que hable. Dile a Dave que fui a la casa de las Chipettes" antes de que Simon y Theodore pudieran hacer otra pregunta, Alvin rápidamente sale y cierra la puerta.

**Por favor, demen largas reviews. Si solo vas a decir "Buen chapter por favor actualice" O "Buena historia, por favor continúe" o algo así, eso NO ME MOTIVARÁ. Por favor, ponga al menos una frase que me diga lo que piensa del chapter 1. Si no hay motivación, entonces NO hay nuevo capítulo. Por favor diganme que les parecio el primer chapter.**


End file.
